


The Question

by spoowriterfic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoowriterfic/pseuds/spoowriterfic
Summary: Nicole asks a very important question.  But not the question you're thinking, and she doesn't ask who you think she does.





	The Question

Nicole had been visibly nervous all through dinner; she was jumping at the slightest noise and laughing awkwardly at jokes that weren’t really all that funny.

 

So, naturally, Wynonna had spent the night baiting her with increasingly terrible jokes and ‘clumsily’ dropping pretty much everything she touched, but for once Jeremy had apparently managed to avoid blurting out his every thought and she was pretty sure Waverly didn’t suspect anything — and she was also pretty sure that Nicole didn’t know she knew.

 

Unless she was pretending she didn’t know when she really did, but she didn’t really seem together enough at the moment to pull off that kind of psyop.

 

What threw Wynonna, a little bit, was when Nicole lingered downstairs while Waverly went upstairs to shower.

 

Maybe it wasn’t tonight after all.

 

“Shouldn’t you, you know, be…gettin’…some hot shower action?”

 

It took a second for Nicole to process what she said, then she glanced back and frowned, looking more than slightly horrified that her girlfriend’s sister was thinking about any such thing. “Ew.”

 

“What? She’s my sister. It’s my job to make sure she has a fulfilling sex life.”

 

“It’s…really not.”

 

Wynonna grinned. “What’s up?”

 

If anything, Nicole tensed up further. It was kind of impressive; Wynonna wouldn’t have thought it possible that she could get more anxious.

 

“Spill it. I know you’re not gonna break up with her, so what’s up?”

 

At that, Nicole visibly panicked. “God no! Never! I — ” She took a deep breath and suddenly Wynonna realized what was about to happen. Thanks to Jeremy, she’d expected the Moment, but she hadn’t expected _this_. “Okay, look…I know you and I…we don’t always…see eye to eye.”

 

Well. If she wanted to do this, Wynonna was willing to play the part and not give an inch. “Fair statement.”

 

Nicole gulped. “But, um, we do have one really important thing in common.”

 

“Awesome hair?”

 

“N-no. I mean, your hair is…great…but….” Nicole reached one hand into her pants pocket. “But look, I can’t ask Michelle since she’s…gone. And from what I’ve heard, Ward was an asshole – no offense – so I wouldn’t ask him even if I could. And Julian…. But…but you’re….” She took another deep breath and centered herself. “You’re the one she’d want me to ask anyway. So I wanted to ask your permission to….” She held out the small velvet box and showed it to Wynonna.

 

“Hate to break it to you, Haught, but you’re not my type.”

 

“Wy _nonna_ ,” Nicole almost wailed.

 

“What’s going on down there?” Waverly called from upstairs.

 

Nicole flinched. “Nothing! Be right up, sweetie!”

 

Wynonna was tempted to make a face or a snarky comment, but in recognition of the solemnity of the moment, she relented. A little bit. “Just so you know, Sheriff, I’m not all that impressed with your tactical decision-making about all this.”

 

“What?”

 

“That stealth mission you sent Jeremy on?”

 

Nicole’s face froze. “…yeah?”

 

“You sent _Jeremy_. Who blurts out every thought that crosses his weird little head?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“His strategy to accomplish his stealth mission was to ask _me_ her ring size.”

 

“Damn it, Jeremy.”

 

Wynonna chuckled a bit. “He didn’t tell her. I put the fear of Peacemaker into him.”

 

“Thank God for small favors,” Nicole muttered. But then she grew serious and faced Wynonna again. “So, um, I would like your…permission to….”

 

“Waverly’s her own person. She doesn’t need my permission to get hitched.”

 

Nicole shrugged. “It’s…the traditional thing to do. And I’m not asking permission _for_ her. I’m asking permission to _ask_ her.”

 

Wynonna raised a skeptical eyebrow. “And we’re so traditional around here?” After a moment, though, she sighed and walked up to Nicole, meeting her eyes squarely. “Okay, you know how much I like talking about this stuff. Especially sober.”

 

“You’re not – ”

 

“Okay, _mostly_ sober. So shut up and let me say this. Nicole, you are the best thing that ever happened to my baby sister, and even though you and your goody-two-shoes ways drive me batshit crazy half the time, I’d…kinda love it if you were my sister too.”

 

Nicole took a shaky breath. “Oh, God, this is happening.”

 

“Damn right, Haught.”

 

Nicole’s eyes actually teared up as she looked up towards the top of the stairs.

 

That was as much sappiness as Wynonna could handle. “Go on. Before she comes looking for you and thinks you’re proposing to _me_.”

 

“Thank you, Wynonna.”

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and gave her a gentle shove towards the stairs. “ _Go_ , you walking heart eyes emoji. I’ll be in the barn.”

 

Nicole shot her a puzzled look.

 

“Wasn’t lying about the thin walls.”

 

Nicole shook her head with a smile and headed up the stairs.

 

Once she was alone, Wynonna allowed herself a smile and lingered by the door until she heard Waverly’s delighted gasp. Then, she slipped out the door and watched the sunset on the porch before she hunkered down in the barn to wait for the party to be over in the house. Her life – _their_ lives – could be so complicated, so steeped in danger and anger and blood and curses, but for a few hours, they had this one good thing and she was going to revel in it.

**Author's Note:**

> So in 35ish years -- if you count the awkward, terrible "Brady Bunch" story I wrote in first grade -- of writing fan fiction off and on, I don't think I've ever actually written a proposal scene before (with the exception of a Riker/Troi flashback scene from a story I never actually finished), and I'm not sure this really counts, but it exploded into my brain way too late on a work night this past Tuesday, and, well, here you go.
> 
> (You get very weird results when you try to dictate a reminder full of dialogue to add to your story to Siri while you're driving to work.)


End file.
